Heaven From Here
by bobdabuilder0804
Summary: Happy Jack and Audrey fic. Reposted without the lyrics. R adn R is always good :D


****

Re-posting this without the lyrics.

****

We Will See Heaven From Here.

Audrey hung up the phone exhaling a deep breath, her hand was still trembling. 'Just what was I thinking asking Jack to take care of Paul? He's not going to interpret it as the meaning I implied.' She knew how fragile his heart was, and wanted nothing more than to heal it. She had connected with him more than she had her husband, and that was when they had been in love. He was perfect and she was certain they would spend the rest of their lives together. Without Paul. Even if they were getting divorced she could express concern, couldn't she? She hoped Jack saw her caring as the kind she would apply to the life of any human, and that he didn't think feelings had suddenly sprouted for the man she had spent so long trying to escape from. How could she be so stupid!

She wasn't mad at Jack for his interrogation of Paul, she had been angry at herself for identifying with him, knowing they had little time and that it had to be done. That's why she had tried to stop it, to stop her own revelation to herself. She didn't like it when she spotted her own little dark side, and she couldn't help but be angry for finding herself condoning torture. But again, Jack would interpret her words differently, he was also touchy when it came to the topic of physical interrogation. He deemed it necessary, so appropriate that he had never dwelled upon on his own experiences. Jack wasn't bitter about it, and used it to his own advantage if it got what they wanted, results.

He knew she had seen his file, and they had discussed the topic at length one night, during the early stages of their relationship. He thought it would scare her away, knowing most people didn't see torture with the same perspective as he did. Then again, he doubted that anybody who hadn't suffered though it would understand, it was one of those things. But she had understood, and he was surprised and calmed inside, she knew him, his past, the dark shadow that followed him and was sometimes pulled into action as it had been today. She hoped he remembered those things now, she would hate for him to have doubts about her feelings towards him. Thinking she didn't love him would crush him, she knew.

She had had doubts about many of the days events, the terrorist attack and her brothers possible involvement in her kidnapping… The only thing she was certain about was Jack. She knew she loved him, and would stay with him forever. But she also knew she had to illustrate those feelings towards him when he returned to CTU, so he too would have one thing less to worry over, and could be as certain of their relationship as she was.

She stood up and headed over to the office she had been give control over during her stay at CTU. She felt she could easily break down, the days events taking their toll, and she needed to be alone when that happened. If her father saw her crying he would want to talk to her, and he was bound to bring Jack into the conversation. Right now she didn't feel strong enough to do that. She made it to the office undisturbed and collapsed in the first chair she saw, with one key question running through her mind; would he really think she didn't love him?

She was exhausted so who knew how bad off Jack was right now, he'd been doing much more than her throughout the day, and they hadn't exactly had much sleep the night before, she thought mischievously. She dragged herself from the chair and patted herself down, hoping to fee better from the effort. It didn't work, she couldn't concentrate on anything - one man was glued to her mind.

She remembered how shocked she had been when her father had confronted her about their relationship. She had been embarrassed at first. Jack was one of the few men her father worked well with, and actually liked. She was also concerned on the effect it would have on Jack, would her father treat him differently? She didn't think so, but then he hadn't exactly found out the best way, had he?

The cell in her pocket rang, destroying the thoughts of her father and lifting her heart as she saw it was Jack.. The conversation was short, Jack was updating her, he and Paul were on the way to CTU, that had managed to get the information before the EMP acted. She felt her heart clench as his voice changed when he told her Paul was fine. He really had got the wrong impression, she could hear it in his voice. She wanted to speak to him then, but couldn't. She found herself crying, saying she couldn't wait to see him but nothing more. She wanted to tell him face to face so he would be certain she was telling the truth, and in private too, Paul could probably hear Jacks side of the conversation. The tense sound of Jack's voice, the distance in it made her feel ill, she was doing this to him.

When Jack asked what as wrong his voice changed, becoming more gentle, but he was still holding something back. Maybe it was because maybe Paul could hear, maybe it wasn't. Either way she felt even more terrible about the impression she had given her. She dismissed it as exhaustion on her behalf and ended the call on a nice note, he couldn't misinterpret that, she thought. 'He knows I want to see him, and soon. And he still cares , even if he thinks I don't, or he wouldn't have been so worried.' She wiped her tears and left the room heading over to the toilets, hoping to make herself more presentable for Jack.

As he walked through the entrance of CTU Audrey ran straight too him and into his arms. She didn't even notice Paul who looked down and shuffled away dejectedly, and if she had it wouldn't have mattered. She wasn't going to be with him again, Jack was the man for her, the only man. How could Paul think they even had a chance, after everything they had been through? Was he mad, or just desperate? It didn't matter, she was with Jack and she wanted nothing more. Well, except to make sure he understood her intentions towards him.

Jack was surprised by her greeting and felt his eyes fill up in relief, but he didn't cry. He was strong, he wasn't allowed to cry. After she pulled away he glanced around the room to see if anybody had noticed them, everybody was busy and it didn't seem as though anybody was paying particular attention to them, although Secretary Heller caught his eye from the conference room. His boss looked away quickly, nothing showing on his face, he had been watching and Jack didn't know how he felt about their relationship.

Jack followed Audrey into her make shift office, Audrey quietly smiling to herself as she had seen his cheeks redden in embarrassment at her greeting. His shyness still amazed her; all of the things he had accomplished and yet he still doubted himself and his relationship abilities. She would change that, she would tell him - and show him - just how valuable he was to her. She closed the door behind her and turned to face Jack. She saw the look on his face and the twinkle in his eye, she knew exactly what he was thinking. That he was lucky she was here with him, relief that she hadn't gone back to Paul, hope their was still something their. He looked overwhelmed and she hadn't spoken to him yet. He could see her love for him had never left her eyes despite his thoughts, and she was filled with contentment as she saw her own love reflected back at her through him.

She embraced him again, happy to feel his chest beneath his thin shirt, he had removed the vest he had been wearing on the way over. That made her feel better, their were no barriers between them now and it was a symbol that today was over with. They could go back to DC and move on, forget today, forget Paul and move onwards together.

Jack held on tightly glad for the contact, he only realised she was crying when his shirt felt dampen, he hadn't herd her sobs, he was death to the world, lost in the sensation Audrey stirred up inside of him.

"Audrey," he whispered in her ear, his voice deep and gritty. It made her shiver. "Tell me," he growled gently, knowing she knew he was wanting to know what was wrong.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, "I should have told you nothing was going to happen with Paul…"

"Hey," he said playfully, relaxing that it was nothing serious and trying to create the impression that he hadn't even considered the possibility of her leaving him. But it wasn't true, he had been terrified at the thought

"Don't do this Jack, we both know I should have made it clear. The thought of me hurting you like that," she stopped to gasp for air again, she was still crying, "it was very selfish of me. I thought that if I ignored Paul he would go away, but he was stuck with you."

"Listen, I did worry, alright, but when I saw you again, I knew it was alright."

"How?" She squeaked, knowing he was comforting her when it should be the other way around. She could do nothing about it though, it was the way Jack worked and it felt so nice to hear his voice reassuring her and his arms holding her.

"I just did, sweetie, okay." He said, before pausing a moment to grin mischievously. "Besides, you ran to me and not Paul when we got here, that was a bit of a hint," he laughed, smiling as he finally saw a smile on her lips, the lips he had feared would never kiss him again.

"So we're okay?"

"More than okay."

"You accept my apology?" She whispered, still mad with herself for hurting him.

"Theirs no need to apologise," he said softly.

"Don't try get out of this, answer me," she chuckled softly, trying to be stern but the sobs wracking her body made it hard. She had been petrified of him leaving her, because he thought it was what she wanted.

"Okay, apology accepted."

She looked up at him again, appreciating the sight before her, "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"And you mean a lot to me."

She giggled and then buried her face in his shoulder embarrassed, she wasn't a fan of compliments, they made her blush.

"What now?" She asked, her voice muffled through the fabric covering her face.

"Well the main threat's over, we have the override and the man responsible for orchestrating all of this. I think we deserve the night off…"

"Jack?" Shee said, a mixture of question and mischief in her voice. "There's no way we can get tonight off, there's too much work to be done."

He looked at her trying to decide if her reservations were serious or not. Making his decision he leant down and lifted her up into her arms, a leg on either side of him. She squealed as he carried her into his arms towards the door, "Okay okay!" she laughed, the thought of him carrying her through CTU this way making her turn redder than before. Jack put her down smiling, a real smile in his face Audrey noticed.

"You know there's no way we can get out of this. But once we are free of CTU, I'm sure I can make it worthwhile…" She said seductively, her hand on his stubbly cheek. "But you need to debrief, and I need to complete the status report. I'll be back soon," she said, turning to face him at the door.

He nodded, still smiling and understanding the brute fact that they had to work.

"I love you," she whispered as she left the room, too quickly for him to reply. She closed the door behind her and then just stood their, leaning her head against it the wooden surface smiling to herself. She was glad Jack hadn't chosen to live in hell after all.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed this 1st time around when it was posted with lyrics!


End file.
